Double Line
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Sasuke kehilangan putri semata wayangnya. Dan dia juga terancam kehilangan istrinya. Dan untuk mencegahnya, hanya ada satu cara, menjebloskan pembunuh putrinya ke penjara ... tidak ... neraka. Rating M untuk kisah berat.
1. Nokto

Musim dingin baru saja berlalu, musim semi menyambut. Seperti anak-anak yang tertawa setelah menangis akibat kehilangan ibunya. Menguburkan air mata ketakutannya di balik tawa lebar kelegaan. Tapi bagi beberapa orang, musim dingin terus berlanjut … dan entah sampai kapan baru akan berhenti.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, AU, drack-fict, death chara, OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

Dipersembahkan untuk Ambar Lopita Allagan yang sudah menebakku dengan tepat. Dengan prompt 'SasuSaku, _sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kasus pembunuhan.'_

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _Langkah kaki …_

 _melangkah … melangkah … melangkah …_

 _di mana?_

 _Di antara detik jam_

 _di antara celoteh riang anak-anak yang bermain boneka_

 _di antara kata-kata busuk para pemilik mulut celaka_

 _Langkah kaki …_

 _menari … menari … menari …_

 _di mana?_

 _Di antara memori yang terlupakan_

.

…*…

.

Sasuke baru saja meletakkan dokumen terakhir yang harus dibacanya saat mendengar derap langkah yang terdengar tidak wajar. Bukan langkah-langkah kaki berat dan terseret seperti yang didengarnya saat menonton film horor, bukan juga langkah kaki dengan kelotakan lembut nyaring hak perempuan yang berusaha merayu telinga mereka yang mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar seperti derap kaki kuda di antara ricuhnya perang, penuh adrenali, penuh tekanan—penuh ketakutan.

Wajah pucat istrinya mengintip di antara pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tingginya kurang dari satu meter di atas lantai, duduk bersimpuh. Mata hijau yang dulu pernah Sasuke sanjung dalam hati sebagai mata paling cantik di dunia, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat digambarkannya lagi dengan kata 'indah'. Kantung mata gelap menggelanyut, seperti noda kopi di kemeja putih. Serat-serat merah mewarnai konjungtivanya—mungkin kurang tidur akibat diganggu mimpi buruk.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Tidak membiarkan sang istri ada dalam posisi tengah duduk bersimpuh itu, berlama-lama memberinya teror pandangan mata. Menghela napas panjang, seakan sudah bosan dengan kebiasaan yang terus dan terus diulang itu. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur."

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu mengedipkan sekali matanya. Wajahnya yang berubah kelewat pucat sama sekali tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun. "Di mana Sarada?"

Sasuke memandang wanita yang telah lima belas tahun menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menyandang nama Uchiha, berjanji untuk tetap bersamanya dalam janji sehidup semati. Wanita ayu yang tersenyum bahagia di depan altar saat mereka mengucapkan ikrar. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa wanita yang ada di balik pintu itu. Masih tidak dapat masuk dalam benaknya jika 'Haruno Sakura' bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Di mana Sarada?" Pertanyaan itu kembali diulang.

Sasuke membuang muka. Jari-jarinya meraih acak dokumen di atas meja. Kembali membukanya, tidak peduli jika dokumen itu sudah diselesaikannya satu jam lalu. "Tidak mungkin dia ada di sini."

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya atau di kamarku. Dia biasanya duduk di sudut sambil membaca buku … menolak untuk tidur sebelum menghabiskan kisah yang tengah dibacanya. Dia tidak ada."

"Sakura …"

Wanita berambut merah muda acak-acakan itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan cemas, mencari sesuatu—Sarada. Jari-jarinya yang kurus dan pucat menyentuh pintu, sedikit mendorongnya untuk memberi celah yang lebih lebar. Melongok masuk. Mencari dengan teliti, seolah dia akan menemukan seorang anak gadis tengah tidur di sudut ruangan, meringkuk sambil memeluk bukunya, terlelap akibat lelah dan bosan menunggu ayahnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. "Dia bilang dia merindukanmu. Dia ingin tidur denganmu malam ini. Aku sudah mengatakan jika kau sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu, tapi dia bersikeras. Di mana Sarada?"

"Sakura."

"Dia harus kembali ke kamarnya sekarang juga. Besok pagi dia harus sekolah." Sakura bergumam dengan nada serak. Sedikit merajuk karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya memanggil namanya tanpa henti. Tangannya mencengkram erat pintu. Pandangan matanya terlihat mengerikan—seperti hewan liar yang kelaparan. "Jika dia tidak tidur sekarang … dia akan terlambat ke sekolah esok hari … dia harus tidur …"

"Sakura!" Sasuke menggembrak meja. Membanting dokumen yang tengah dibacanya dan memandang istrinya dengan tatapan marah. Wanita itu—wanita berambut merah muda acak-acakan dengan tatapan liar itu—dia sama sekali bukan istrinya. Dia bukan Sakura yang Sasuke kenal seumur hidupnya. Bukan Sakura yang dinikahinya …. Sasuke membuang muka "Sarada tidak ada di sini! Dia tidak ada di manapun! Dia tidak ada di dunia ini!"

Wanita itu menjatuhkan satu tetes air matanya saat Sasuke berteriak padanya. Air mata itu … Sasuke diam melihatnya. Air mata yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya empat tahun lalu, saat bencana itu datang dan mengubah hidup sempurnanya. Wanita itu … wanita yang menangis dengan keputusasaannya itu … wanita itu adalah istrinya. Uchiha Sakura. Wanita tempat dia meletakkan janji untuk terus melindungi dan membahagiakannya selama sisa hidupnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Hingga dirasakannya kuku-kuku pendeknya menancap di telapak tangan, menembusnya dan mengalirkan setetes darah. Sasuke membuang muka. Saat dia membuka mulut, dirasakannya tenggorokannya kering dan suaranya serak, pertanda jika sesungguhnya dia tak ingin menyampaikan kata-kata itu. "Sarada … dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sudah tidur. Kau tidak perlu cemas … Sakura."

Sebuah cahaya kembali mengisi mata hijau kosong. Senyum lega dan paras ayunya kembali, mengisi ekspresi hampa dan ketakutan yang tadi ditunjukkannya. Sakura menghela napas penuh kebahagiaan. tersenyum dan mengusap dadanya. Bergumam, "Syukurlah," sebelum memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untuk suaminya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya—walau pada akhirnya mimpi buruk akan kembali menyentakkannya.

Sasuke hanya memandang saat istrinya menutup pintu, mengucapkan "Selamat malam, semoga bermimpi indah," seperti yang selalu dikatakannya pada wanita itu selama lima belas tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Meski akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sudah kehilangan makna di balik kata-katanya itu.

Ditutupnya matanya dan dijatuhkannya tubuhnya di atas kursi. Menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dirasakannya cairan hangat dan kental menetes dari telapak tangannya, jatuh ke karpet dan meninggalkan noda gelap di sana.

"Uchiha … Sarada …"

Sasuke membuka bingkai foto yang direbahkannya di atas meja, mengusap debu yang sedikit menutup permukaan kaca yang melapisi foto di dalamnya. Memandang sosok gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam yang ada di dalam sana. Berdiri tanpa mengumbar emosi—sangat mirip dengannya baik secara fisik maupun sifat. Memandang malas pada siapapun yang menatap foto itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyeret Sakura bersamamu, Sarada?"

.

…*…

.

 _Dulu …_

 _dia selalu ada di sisiku dengan senyuman_

 _membagi tawa_

 _melenyapkan duka …_

 _Sekarang …_

 _dia selalu ada di sisiku dengan tangisan_

 _membagi gila_

 _melenyapkan fakta_

 _Dia …_

 _meniti benang rapuh bernama kehidupan_

 _yang dituntun oleh malaikat jatuh dengan sayap sehitam arang._

.

…TBC…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Entah mengapa aku ingin membuat kisah yang sedikit menyakitkan tentang mereka. Aku tahu ini akan sedikit mencederai imej Sakura, namun kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Kurasa kalian pasti sudah bisa menangkap alurnya. Dan oh … tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatnya lebih dari 1K tiap chapternya. Aku sedang mencoba menulis singkat. ^^

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ^^

Hime Hoshina.

 _Yogyakarta, 11 September 2015_


	2. Matene

Kesemuan. Kenyataan yang tersamarkan dalam kepalsuan. Seperti tawanya, riang terdengar bagai denting lonceng di malam Natal. Namun, menyimpan kepedihan dan sakit hati, menyakitkan terdengar seperti badai salju yang menghantam dinding. Kesemuan, bertahan di balik kenyataan hingga masa yang tak tertera di atasnya.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, AU, drack-fict, death chara, OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

Dipersembahkan untuk Ambar Lopita Allagan yang sudah menebakku dengan tepat. Dengan prompt 'SasuSaku, _sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kasus pembunuhan.'_

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Ada sekuntum cinta yang kuat,

saat kuhapus tetes air matamu …

Memberikan jerat hati, mengubur logika.

Cinta …

kutemukan imajinya di balik senja

di balik kesadaran yang menggila.

Cinta …

kutemukan kegilaannya di balik petang

di balik kenyataan yang menghasrat

Cinta …

kutemukan hasratnya di balik malam

di balik emosi yang … tak nampak.

Lenyap.

Hilam ditelan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti bayang.

.

…*…

.

Pagi selalu menjadi saat yang berat bagi Sasuke sejak dia memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar sang istri. Ruang kerjanya dengan aroma apak buku selalu menjadi pemandangan pertama. Suara langkah jam di dinding membaur bersama kicauan riang burung di dahan dan celoteh tak berarti wanita-wanita tetangga. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, mencoba menetralkan pandangannya yang begoyang tidak stabil—mengubah ruangannya menjadi sebuah dimensi abstrak tak dikenal.

Senandung lembut dan aroma sarapan khas Jepang adalah hal yang tertangkap inderanya berikutnya. Suara manis yang menari-nari di telinganya, membawa kembali kenangan tatkala dia masih ragu untuk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang istri.

Mencoba menghapus nostalgia, Sasuke bangkit dari _futon_ -nya. Setelan jas berwarna gelap yang menjadi seragamnya sudah tergantung di dinding, rapi telah disetrika. Tirai ruangan ditarik, jendela terbuka lebar, menyebarkan aroma angin bercampur polusi udara. Sebuah bunga dengan nama tak dikenal menjadi penghias meja.

Sasuke terdiam.

Kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong, digosoknya gigi dan dibasuhnya muka. Rambut disisir serapi mungkin, gagal, ujung belakangnya tetap mencuat menantang hukum gravitasi. Digantinya kemeja dan celana kusutnya dengan pakaian yang tersedia, mengancingkan jasnya perlahan, sengaja mengulur waktu sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Keluar dari kamar.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya saat langkah kakinya memasuki ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Senyum lembut istrinya terlihat sehalus kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh di taman dekat rumah tiap musim semi—yang memesona mata mereka yang datang untuk melihatnya. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal. Tidak masalah bukan jika aku membentuk sosisnya menjadi gurita?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Percakapan yang terlalu normal. Terlalu biasa. Nyaris membuatnya menganggap kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi buruk, andai saja luka di permukaan telapak tangannya tidak masih berdenyut, memberi peringatan untuk tidak terjebak dalam fatamorgana pagi.

Di atas meja tersedia telur dadar dan sup miso yang masih mengepulkan uap. Rangkaian bunga sederhana ada di tengah meja, tepat di antara dua kursi yang diletakkan saling berhadapan (kursi ketiga yang pernah ada di sana telah Sasuke lenyapkan tanpa pengetahuan Sakura). Sakura duduk di hadapannya, mengucapkan selamat makan dan dengan anggun memakan sarapan buatannya sendiri.

Sasuke menyuapkan telur goreng ke dalam mulutnya, sedikit terkejut Sakura masih ingat untuk tidak memasukkan gula ke dalamnya. Mencoba membuka percakapan, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku mendapat pesanan untuk membuat seratus buket bunga ukuran kecil di toko," Sakura menjawab. Memotong telur dadar miliknya sendiri perlahan. "Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Tidak apa-apa kah jika makan malam kita akan sedikit larut?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku juga memiliki pekerjaan tambahan malam ini."

"Kasus baru?"

"Kasus lama. Namun belum terpecahkan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Paham benar jika pekerjaan suaminya sebagai detektif divisi kriminal di kepolisian tentulah memakan banyak waktu luang mereka lebih dari pasangan suami istri lainnya. Wanita itu tersenyum memakhlumi. "Jika kau pulang terlalu malam, aku akan membungkus makananmu dengan plastik. Kau bisa langsung memakannya nanti."

"Ya."

Hanya itu saja percakapan yang terjadi pagi itu. Semuanya berjalan dalam keheningan setelahnya. Sakura membersihkan rumah dan Sasuke menata ulang berkas-berkasnya. Pukul sembilan, Sasuke pergi. Sakura mencium pipi suaminya sebagai ciuman selamat jalan dan melambaikan tangan, mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan' sebelum berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Siang berbeda dengan malam. Sakura adalah istrinya di siang hari. Istri yang telah melupakan masa yang telah berlalu dan kembali pada hari-hari di mana mereka masih pengantin baru yang mengharapkan keajaiban turun pada mereka—kelahiran seorang anak.

Entitas Uchiha Sarada lenyap, tersedot dalam ketidakmampuan memori mengumpulkan serpihan kenyataan yang pahit.

Sasuke memandang langit biru yang membentang di atasnya. Tampak begitu cerah hingga seolah mengejek dirinya yang suram dan menyedihkan. Menertawakan hidupnya yang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik sejak dia masih belia. (Tidak cukup kah dia harus menerima kenyataan jika kakaknya adalah pembunuh orang tuanya sendiri? Membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghabiskan masa pertumbuhannya seorang diri karena sang kakak harus tinggal di balik dinding-dinding kuat rumah sakit jiwa untuk selamanya.)

Ya … tentu saja tidak cukup. Takdir selalu cukup brengsek untuk membuat hidupnya terasa bagai di neraka.

Tidak kuat membiarkan dunia menatapnya dengan kasihan, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Memantang lalu lalang kota di sekitarnya—memaksa mereka memandang sisi tangguh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Handphone_ di saku jasnya diraih, dibuka salah satu nomor yang ada di barisan kedua daftar nama penting—setelah nomor _hanphone_ istrinya—Uzumaki Naruto.

Dering ketiga, suara mengantuk seorang pria menjawab teleponnya malas-malasan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sumpah serapah singkat yang dilontarkan penerima teleponnya itu. Hanya diam menunggu ocehan bangun tidur Naruto lenyap digantikan kesadaran. Penantiannya berhenti setelah si pirang yang entah ada di mana bertanya, "Ada apa sampai kau menelepon sepagi ini? Aku baru saja menyapa ranjang dan istriku tiga jam lalu."

Dan Sasuke hanya perlu menjawab, "Aku ingin melakukan penyelidikan ' _itu_ ' malam ini."

Dia tahu, hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja Naruto pasti sudah mengerti dengan sangat jelas apa yang dimaksudkannya. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia khusus di antara mereka. Seperti kode. Namun, kali ini, ada jeda yang cukup panjang, diisi oleh dialog sepasang suami istri yang membahas sesuatu sebelum Naruto menjawab. "Datanglah malam ini. Akan kusiapkan apapun yang kau butuhkan."

"Terima kasih."

Jeda panjang tanpa ada kata kembali terjadi. 'Yeah, tentu saja' yang tidak segera tiba menghentikan Sasuke untuk menekan tombol merah di _handphone_ -nya—mengakhiri panggilan. Suara serak Naruto terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan ini, heh, Sasuke? Kau tahu jika penyelidikan ilegalmu selama dua tahun terakhir ini bisa mengakhiri apapun yang kau miliki sekarang bukan?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Memandang lalu lintas orang di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bertanya-tanya mungkinkah pembunuh putrinya ada satu di antara ratusan orang yang sesibuk semut itu. "Katakan apa yang kumiliki sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak akan sanggup memberikan jawabannya.

"Yang kumiliki selama ini hanya Sakura—istriku, kau—sahabatku dan Sarada—putriku. Dan aku sudah kehilangan satu di antaranya—dan satu lainnya mungkin akan menyusul. Kulakukan ini … agar aku tidak kehilangan Sakura."

Terdengar helaan napas lelah dari dalam telepon. Lelah sekaligus memahami. Naruto angkat bicara kembali, mengulang kata-katanya. "Datanglah malam ini. Akan kusiapkan apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Dan kali ini, setelah Sasuke mengatakan 'Terima kasih', Naruto menjawabnya dengan ' _Yeah,_ tentu saja'-nya yang biasa. Dan dengan lega, Sasuke dapat memencet tombol merah _handphone-_ nya.

Malam ini dia akan kembali berburu.

.

…*…

.

Selagi tertawa, ingatlah …

tawa itu membakar jiwamu hingga mendebu.

Terbakar seperti masa lalumu.

Terbakar seperti masa depanmu.

Dan sang waktu mulai kian beringas

menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang setajam belati.

Mengoyak kesadaran,

menyatakan ilusi,

meremukkan teori.

Tetaplah waspada. Sebelum tawa itu membakarmu hingga habis.

.

…TBC…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini.

Aku berniat untuk rajin meng-update tiap hari jumat. Semoga kali ini bisa lancar ^^

Ada satu sisi di mana aku ingin membuat Sasuke yang selama ini imejnya kampret dan ngeselin menjadi orang yang bener-bener peduli sama keluarganya meski dengan caranya sendiri. Dan karena itulah aku menulis kisah ini.

Terima kasih banyak. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

(Dan jangan lupa ya, mulai bulan Oktober nanti IFA sudah masuk ke tahap nominasi :3 Segera daftar FF-FF favoritmu dan nominasikan lho ya! (Aku cuma mau numpang promosi aja #heh))


	3. Vespero

Ada potongan mimpi yang terus merusak asa. Melenyapkan pencitraan yang diusahakannya untuk jadi nyata. Elegi berputar menyanyikan lagu-lagu sedih pengiring kematian. Membuat pria yang berdiri di depan nisan itu bertanya-tanya, kiranya siapa yang sudah mati? Putrinya kah? Istrinya kah? Atau mungkin … dia sendiri?

Siapa yang sesungguhnya terkubur di balik nisan keras dan dingin itu?

 _Siapa?_

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, AU, drack-fict, death chara, OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

Dipersembahkan untuk Ambar Lopita Allagan yang sudah menebakku dengan tepat. Dengan prompt 'SasuSaku, _sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kasus pembunuhan.'_

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Malam mengantar basah aroma gerimis,

menutup amis dan asin yang menguar.

Di jalan, dengan jejak merah meraja

kegelapan menyusuri,

sabit kematian di tangan kanan, doa-doa di tangan kiri.

Mengantarkan …

… pengharapan semu.

Berbalut dalam sosok kematian

Bersama dalam sosok harapan

dan tubuh itu masih tetap berjalan sempoyongan

menghilang di balik aroma gerimis malam

.

…*…

.

Bar yang dimasukinya malam ini bukan lah bar yang bagus. Aroma bir murahan bercampur dengan keringat dan parfum wanita yang kelewat tajam—membuatnya muak. Dekorasinya pun payah, sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan artistik, jelas menunjukan jika tempat itu hanyalah tempat minum bagi mereka yang dompetnya tipis tak berisi. Wanita-wanita dengan dandanan menor sibuk menggesekkan tubuhnya pada para pelanggan, mengemis tips sebagai penghasilan tambahannya. Bartender berpenampilan lusuh dengan jenggot yang berantakan malas-malasan menuangkan minuman keras yang dicampur air pada pelanggan mabuk di hadapannya. Sesekali menanggapi rancauan makian dari mulut sang tamu yang teler.

Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengernyitkan hidung jijik. "Untuk apa kita datang ke tempat seperti ini?" tuntutnya pada sang rekan yang berjalan di depan.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto membeo dengan wajah polos, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja untuk minum-minum bukan? Kau terlalu tegang akhir-akhir ini."

"Naruto."

"Maaf, cuma bercanda. Lagipula, minum di tempat seperti ini sama sekali bukan seleraku—meski aku juga tidak keberatan." Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, menarik salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan dan menjatuhkan bokongnya malas-malasan. "Tapi aku tidak bercanda saat bilang kita akan minum di sini. Namun tidak sendiri, tentu saja."

Sasuke memandang tajam temannya sebelum ikut mengambil kursi di samping si pirang. Mendengus singkat, sudah hapal benar dengan sikap suka bermain-main temannya. "Jadi, malam ini siapa?" tanyanya.

"Salah seorang teman lama. Bekerja di dunia hitam selama puluhan tahun dan memiliki reputasi yang luar biasa di kalangan para penjahat muda—kau bisa menganggapnya seorang kelas kakap kalau mau. Kudengar dia memiliki banyak info menarik yang bahkan mata-mata kepolisian pun tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Naruto melambaikan tangannya memanggil salah satu gadis bar, menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan bir dengan kualitas terbaik dari gudang busuk yang mereka miliki. "Dan kau tahu sisi menariknya, dia sendiri yang menawarkan untuk membantu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi, mencoba menebak siapa kiranya gerangan yang akan ditemui mereka kali ini di antara pria-pria busuk bermasa depan suram itu. "Seorang teman lama, huh?"

"Kau pasti ingin memeluknya jika dia sudah datang nanti …." Mendapat tatapan tajam dari temannya, Naruto bersiul pelan. "… atau tidak."

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan kita temui kali ini."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus, matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki tua dengan rambut pucat berjalan di antara meja-meja dalam balutan seragam pelayan lusuh. Masker gelap yang membalut ketat separuh wajahnya terlihat sama persis dengan yang ada dalam ingatan Sasuke. Tangannya membawa sebuah botol berisikan minuman keras pesanan Naruto. Bergumam pelan kembali, "Teman lama? Jangan bercanda."

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai 'guru' bukan? Tapi dia membencinya jika kita memanggil seperti itu." Naruto menyeringai lebar. Melihat keengganan yang tergambar jelas di mata Sasuke. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau adalah murid kesayangannya, sambut dia."

"Omong kosong."

Pria tua dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah itu datang ke meja mereka, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap seorang pelayan yang baik dan benar, karena dia langsung duduk di bangku ketiga meja itu dan menuangkan minuman keras untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Hei, itu pesananku."

"Sebuah kado kecil untuk kenalan yang akan membantumu, apa salahnya?" elak pria itu tak peduli. Menulikan telinganya dari protes Naruto yang mengatakan jika seharusnya dia meminta pada Sasuke, bukan padanya. Memandang dua pria di hadapannya. Menyeringai lebar. "Tampaknya bahkan waktu pun sudah mulai menunjukkan pengaruhnya pada kalian."

"Ya, dan aku mulai tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu warna rambut aslimu atau uban semua," Sasuke balas berkata. Menyipitkan matanya melihat sebegitu banyaknya kerutan yang kini menghiasi wajah pria tua itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, Kakashi-san."

"Jika kau mau tahu, sebenarnya aku lebih sering melihatmu dibanding yang kau tahu." Pria itu tersenyum kecil di balik masker gelapnya—yang menurut beberapa orang digunakan untuk menutupi bekas luka mengerikan di wajah pria itu, atau mungkin identitas sesungguhnya, siapa tahu? "Dan kurasa aku tahu pasti alasan kau—seorang detektif kepolisian yang telah memiliki nama—mau datang ke tempat ini."

"Berhenti merancau seperti seorang peramal bodoh. Kau sendiri lah yang menawarkan diri untuk memberikanku informasi."

"Tidak ada yang gratis, tentu saja."

Naruto mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah pembicaraan ini. Aura tegang yang jelas menguar di antara dua pria keras yang mengapitnya ini membuatnya mual. Lagipula, dia juga sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jika tawaran yang diberikan Kakashi akan melibatkan kata 'untung-rugi'. Namun, mengingat dunia yang mereka pijak sekarang bukanlah dunia yang aman dan dipenuhi oleh penggaruh uang, Naruto merasa seharusnya sudah sejak awal dia dapat menduganya.

"Apa harga yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untukmu. Sama seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya untukku." Ada jeda yang cukup menegangkan saat Kakashi menahan persyaratannya. Matanya memandang wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke, hendak memberikan pujian tentang ketenangan yang ditunjukkan sang detektif. "Aku ingin kau menghapus namaku untuk setiap kasus kejahatanku yang pernah tercatat di kepolisian."

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Mustahil. Kau pikir berapa banyak kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan seumur hidup, heh?"

"Aku tak pernah sudi untuk menghitungnya. Terlalu banyak. Kau bisa menanyakan pada malaikat yang berrtugas mencatatnya jika sudah mati nanti." Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum dalam hati mendengar Sasuke mendecih dan bergumam, ' _Akan kulakukan_ '. Matanya terpejam untuk sesaat. "Aku hanya ingin mulai mencoba untuk menjalani hidup bersih. Apa salahnya itu?"

"KAU?!" Naruto otomatis berteriak tidak percaya. " _KAU_ mencoba untuk hidup bersih?! Sial, aku terlalu lengah setelah ramalan kiamat 2012 berlalu. Aku belum membeli tempat perlindungan untuk besok!"

"Bukan untukku. Namun untuk seseorang yang menjalani hidupnya denganku sekarang. Jika bisa, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri untuk hidup di dalam bui. Usia kami sudah tidak semuda dulu. Sekarang saatnya untuk menikmati masa tua dan mencoba untuk menjadi warga negara yang tertib hukum."

"'Mencoba' adalah kata kuncinya. Aku tidak yakin kau akan sanggup bertahan untuk satu minggu tanpa terlibat adu pukul di gang kotor," Naruto berspekulasi dengan nada sinis.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendenggarnya.

Sasuke diam. Memikirkan betapa seseorang dapat mengubah jalan hidup orang lain. Andai kata dulu dia terlambat bertemu dengan seorang Haruno Sakura, mungkin sekarang dia sudah terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan yang ditempuh Kakashi dan Naruto. Jika dia boleh berpendapat, dia akan mengatakan jika keputusan Kakashi untuk keluar sekarang adalah hal yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Namun yang pada akhirnya lolos dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Kita lihat saja, sejauh apa aku bisa melakukannya."

Kakashi mengangguk puas. "Apa aku harus berterima kasih karena kau mau melakukannya?"

"Cukup katakan informasi yang kau janjikan saja. Seperti perjanjian yang kita sepakati di awal."

Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menyingkirkan gelas minuman yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Berkata dengan nada dalam. Memasang wajah paling serius yang dimilikinya. "Informasi ini kudapatkan dari salah seorang teman yang bekerja di dalam …"

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kabar yang dibawakan Kakashi. Tidak selama Sasuke memasang wajah ngeri penuh kebencian untuk pertama kalinya selama dia mengenal pemuda itu. Dirasakannya bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sasuke menggeram. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku akan memberikan beberapa bukti kalau kau mau."

Tangan pemuda berambut gelap yang ada di atas meja mengepal erat, terlalu erat hingga tetes-tetes merah gelap—bukan angur—jatuh di permukaan meja yang kotor. "Jika memang benar itu yang terjadi, maka aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Karena dengan ini, aku diberikan kesempatan untuk membalaskan dua luka yang telah dia cetak selama hidupku."

.

…*…

.

Jantungku

kusimpan dalam genggamanmu.

Dan kubiarkan kau merematnya,

atau menghancurkannya.

Dan saat darah jatuh darinya …

… kubiarkan kau menangis.

Tapi tak kubiarkan kau melupakanku.

Karena jantungku

kusimpan dalam genggamanmu.

.

…TBC…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kira-kira informasi apa yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dan siapa yang kiranya menjadi pelaku pembunuhan Sarada bukan? Meski aku akan membukanya lagi di chapter berikutnya.

Dan … asdfghjkl maaf banget kalau gaya bahasaku berubah jadi agak kasar di chapter ini TTwTT. Nulis bagian crime mengingatkanku sensasi lama saat aku sedang masa aktif nulis tentang dunia mafia, crime dan gore, tidak bisa dicegah …

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan sekarang. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

 _Yogyakarta, 25 September 2015_

 **Hime Hoshina.**


	4. Noktomezo

Mengacu malam, sang kekasih menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Di bawah taburan bintang, di antara kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. Saat dua pasang mata beda warna bertemu, saling pandang dengan kerinduan yang tak dipahami masing-masing, keduanya sadar. Pertemuan mereka kali ini telah dituliskan oleh takdir.

Namun saat kedua tangan saling terjulur dan menyentuh, merasakan bulu-bulu halus di tangan sang pasangan berdiri, keduanya merinding. Hanya salah satu dari mereka yang sadar, takdir tidak mempertemukan mereka untuk menuntaskan salah satu kisah cinta paling bahagia di muka bumi.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, AU, drack-fict, death chara, OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

Dipersembahkan untuk Ambar Lopita Allagan yang sudah menebakku dengan tepat. Dengan prompt 'SasuSaku, _sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kasus pembunuhan.'_

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Kita hanyalah air mata yang dipaksa untuk mengalir

kehilangan tempat bermuara dan jatuh sia-sia.

Yang menunggu di bawah sana …

hanyalah duka, dan ketiadaan yang tak berbentuk

Nestapa

Menjalin akar-akar abadi yang melilit menumbuhkan duri

menusuk hingga ke nadi

mengalirkan darah

menemani kita, air mata.

.

…*…

.

Sasuke kira, dia tidak akan pernah lagi sanggup untuk melihat wajah tertidur istrinya.

Tidak.

Bagaimana bisa dia dapat melihat wajah itu tertidur dengan tenangnya sementara di alam bawah sadarnya, sang istri sedang diganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi sedih? Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan saat dia melihat, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat segala ketegaran, kekuatan, dan ketangguhan seorang Uchiha Sakura ditarik paksa dari tubuh sang wanita. Meninggalkan kerapuhan, kelemahan dan kesedihan padanya.

Namun, kini itulah yang dilakukannya. Duduk di samping _futon_ istrinya, membelai kepala wanita itu selembut yang dia bisa. Berharap sentuhannya akan tersalur ke dalam mimpi, memberikan sedikit kedamaian dan ketenangan di antara mimpi buruk yang tak usai berputar. Jemarinya terasa bergetar, dan getaran itu menakutkan dirinya. Seolah-olah pergerakan mikro itu sanggup menghancurkan kesan tangguh yang dicobanya untuk tetap utuh.

Suara Kakashi Hatake berputar di kepalanya, tak mau lepas. Memberikan gambaran mengerikan yang mengalir seperti film rusak. Berulang dan berulang, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

 _ **"Informasi ini kudapatkan dari salah seorang teman yang bekerja di dalam. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai mata-mata—namun aku tidak merekomendasikannya, dia hidup di jalan yang lurus, dan membenci segala hal berbau kriminalitas. Dan kujamin kau bisa mempercayai apa yang kukatakan, aku punya bukti yang bisa meyakinkanmu."**_

Sepasang mata hijau terbuka perlahan, masih sayup-sayup terbawa kantuk. Mengedip sekali, dua kali, memandang pria yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut—namun di satu sisi juga terlihat begitu kosong, seolah tak bernyawa. Tangannya terulur ke arah sang pria, "Sasuke …," panggilnya pelan.

 _ **"Kurasa kau sendiri sudah tahu. Segala hal di dunia ini tidaklah semudah yang bocah kecil bayangkan. Para pejabat yang korub, para ibu yang membunuh anaknya sendiri, para dokter jiwa yang menelantarkan pasiennya—**_ _ **tolong,**_ _ **garis bawahi yang terakhir."**_

"Ya." Sasuke menyentuh tangan lembut sang istri, membawanya ke wajahnya sendiri, membelaikannya ke pipinya yang kasar, memejamkan matanya. "Aku ada di sini, Sakura."

 _ **"**_ _ **T**_ _ **anpa aku harus mengatakannya lebih lanjut sekalipun, kau sudah mengerti bukan, Sasuke."**_

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah pulang? Larut sekali."

"Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, Sakura. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Ya." Wanita itu hendak menarik tangannya dan bangkit duduk, menyetarakan pandangannya dengan sang suami, namun Sasuke menahannya. Memberikan gestur agar Sakura tetap beristirahat, memintanya untuk kembali tidur. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil—sedikit terlihat lelah. "Selama kau pergi, aku bermimpi buruk."

Sasuke sesungguhnya tidak ingin bicara, dia ingin membiarkan istrinya kembali tidur, meski itu berarti meminta Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Namun satu-satunya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah, "Katakanlah, mimpi buruk apa yang menghantuimu. Dan aku akan menghapuskannya, hingga kau melupakannya."

"Aku menolak."

"Mengapa?"

"Bukankah, kata orang-orang tua, menceritakan mimpi buruk yang kita alami pada orang lain dapat menjadikannya kenyataan?" Sakura berbisik dengan nada lirih. Matanya yang indah semakin terlihat kosong, seperti mata kaca boneka perempuan yang ada di lemari penyimpanan. Cantik, namun tidak berjiwa. "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan yang membelai pipinya itu selembut mungkin. Merasakan darah yang mengering di permukaan tangannya menggesek kulit lembut Sakura, sedikit membuka kembali luka tersebut, membuatnya merasakan perih—tidak seperih perasaan ganjil yang ada dalam hatinya. "Katakan padaku. Bagaimana caranya aku dapat mencegah segala kejadian buruk yang mungkin terjadi jika kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" _Walau aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencegahnya._

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya, air mata menetes dari sudut gelap matanya.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengamati jika mata itu terlihat begitu lelah pada kehidupan, cahaya yang sudah meredup, bagian putih yang ternoda serat-serat merah … dan kantung mata hitam di bawahnya. Sudah berapa lama Sakura selalu menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan mengalirkan air mata dan membohongi dirinya sendiri?

Tangan sang wanita gemetar pelan. Tampak tengah kembali memvisualkan mimpi yang sesungguhnya tak ingin kembali diingatnya. "Aku memimpikan Sarada meninggal."

Sasuke tak menimpalinya, tahu benar jika kalimat itulah yang akan keluar.

"Mimpi itu sangat buruk. Begitu buruk hingga rasanya seperti kenyataan," Sakura berbisik pelan. "Aku baru saja makan malam berdua dengannya, mengabarkan jika kau akan pulang terlambat karena kasus perampokan yang terjadi di pinggir kota. Dia mengatakan dia akan menungguku di kamar sembari membaca buku hadiah ulang tahunnya darimu sementara aku mandi. Namun saat aku masuk ke kamar menyusulnya, dia sudah tak ada. Jendela terbuka. Dan jejak darah ada di mana-mana. Aku menjerit ketakutan, langsung meloncati jendela dan mengikuti jejak darah itu … namun yang kutemukan … yang kutemukan … hanya … hanya …."

Isakan Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba memotong ceritanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tidak ingin mendengar isak yang begitu menyakitkan itu. Meski telinganya berkhianat, suara miris Sakura masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya, merobek gendangnya, merongrong otaknya, hingga akhirnya mencabik hati nuraninya.

Wanita itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, hingga kukunya yang diwarnai merah jambu menusuk ruas-ruas jari kapalan suaminya. "Sarada … katakan padaku, Sasuke. Itu semua hanya mimpi …. Katakan padaku, Sarada baik-baik saja. Dia ada di kamarnya … tertidur karena kelelahan membaca buku dan menunggumu pulang … katakan padaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan istrinya erat. Menciuminya lembut. Biasanya dia akan berteriak, mengatakan jika Sarada sudah meninggal dan Sakura harus menerimanya. Namun dalam keadaan seperti ini …

"Sasuke, katakan padaku …"

"Ya." Saat dia mengatakannya, kering di tenggorokan dan serak di suaranya seolah mengejeknya. Mengatakan dengan jelas jika dia tengah berdusta. "Sarada ada di kamarnya. Tertidur … bukunya dijadikan pengganti bantal. Aku sudah menyelimutinya. Dia … dia mengigaukan kita … sepertinya memimpikan janji kita untuk mengajaknya ke kebun binatang minggu depan—di hari cutiku. Dia … dia baik-baik saja. Sarada baik-baik saja …."

Dan betapa perihnya dia melihat senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah Sakura. Senang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang suami. Berbisik, "Ah, kebun binatang. Kita akan benar-benar pergi ke sana bukan? Sarada pasti sudah benar-benar mengarapkannya hingga mengigau seperti itu. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya kau tidak sibuk bekerja. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya denganmu, Sasuke." Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengatur napasnya agar kembali teratur. "Kau tahu? Aku juga sudah tidak sabar menunggunya. Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak pergi ke kebun binatang? Betapa menyenangkannya jika aku bisa memimpikan hal yang sama."

"Kau bisa memimpikannya jika kau mau."

Dan itu hanya akan berakhir sebagai mimpi tanpa pernah menjadi nyata sama sekali.

Sasuke terus ada di sana sampai dia yakin jika Sakura sudah benar-benar tertidur. Mengusap-usap rambut sang wanita beberapa kali sebelum dia bangkit berdiri. Berjalan tanpa suara di lorong rumahnya.

Hantu anak kecil berlarian di sana, keluar dari memorinya di masa lalu. Bersembunyi di balik pintu, mengintip dari samping lemari, berdiri di depan rak foto. Hantu gadis kecil dengan mata dan rambut gelap, dan ekspresi minim bertengger di wajahnya—sangat serupa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hantu anak perempuan itu terus ada di sekitarnya, berpindah tempat seiring dengan bergeraknya langkah kakinya, memanggilnya berulang kali dengan panggilan yang sama.

 _'Ayah.'_

 _'Ayah?'_

 _'Ayah …'_

' _Ayah!'_

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya berlapiskan debu. Sama sekali tidak pernah tersentuh selama empat tahun terakhir—baik olehnya ataupun Sakura. Diulurkannya tangan untuk menarik pintunya hingga terbuka. Mengamati kamar anak perempuan yang kotor dan penuh debu serta sarang laba-laba.

Foto seorang anak perempuan terpajang di meja, berdiri gagah di hadapan dia dan Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Membawa sebuah medali berwarna emas dengan pita merah, hadiah dari kemenangannya di cabang bela diri.

Gadis itu … dia adalah sang hantu yang mendiami rumahnya. Yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya dan menyeret istrinya dalam kegilaan yang entah sampai kapan akan berlanjut.

Gadis itu …

… Sarada.

Sasuke melangkah masuk, tidak peduli jika kaus kakinya akan kotor terkena debu di atas tatami yang tak dibersihkan bertahun-tahun. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis kecil di dalam bingkai foto. Tangannya mengusap foto itu perlahan, memperjelas paras sang gadis kecil.

Mata hitam di dalam foto itu memandangnya tajam, langsung ke dalam matanya. Begitu hidup dan nyata.

Hantu anak kecil berdiri di belakangnya. Tubuhnya tak lagi bersih. Kini berlumuran darah merah pekat. Bibirnya bergerak, mengeluarkan suara serak yang mengerikan. _'_ _Ayah, mengapa kau tidak pulang malam itu, Ayah? Mengapa kau mengingkari janjimu untuk melindungiku? Mengapa kau membiarkanku mati, Ayah?_ _'_

Dia tahu, itu hanya ilusinya. Namun dia tetap menjawabnya juga. "Maafkan Ayah, Sarada. Kali ini pasti … pasti Ayah akan membalaskan dendammu. Dan melindungi ibumu."

Suara Kakashi bergema di dalam pikirannya. Mengulang dua kalimat yang terucap sejak beberapa jam lalu.

 _ **"Kakakmu—kakakmu yang sudah membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu—keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa.**_ _ **Uchiha**_ __ _ **Itachi, dialah yang sudah membunuh Sarada. Untuk menyelesaikan misinya menghabisi tiap anggota keluarga Uchiha**_ _ **.**_ _ **Dan mungkin … besok giliranmu.**_ _ **"**_

.

…*…

.

Mengunjungi malam yang sepi

di mana kunang-kunang mematikan cahayanya

dan kucing-kucing hitam terlalu takut untuk mengeong

Benang-benang merah yang menghubungkan kita,

Tidak semudah itu lepas.

Karena ikatan darah

adalah ikatan abadi di antara kita

.

…TBC…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini ^^

Ahahaha, kurasa chapter sebelumnya aku pernah menyinggung sedikit kalau Itachi pernah membunuh keluarganya … kan? Kalau nggak salah di chapter 2 ….

Kalau ada yang tanya-tanya apa pekerjaan Naruto di cerita ini … dia yakuza. Makanya dia punya banyak akses sama dunia bawah tanah. Temasuk ke daftar pembunuh bayaran, perdagangan senjata, narkoba dll (Maaf, ini efek habis baca beberapa cerita tentang yakuza yang greget dan nggak bisa lepas …) . Sementara Kakashi adalah mantan kriminal dan pemberi informasi bawah tanah. Dia punya akses di berbagai bidang, baik itu yang resmi atau nggak. Termasuk ke rumah sakit jiwa …

Oh ya, mau balas review yang nggak login ^^ Yang login, kita ngobrol di PM ya~~

 **sachaan05** : Yup, makasih ya. Aku kan tetap semangat kok. Kisah ini aku harap bisa rutin update tiap hari Jumat ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

 _Bali, 2 Oktober 2015_

 _ **Hime Hoshina.**_


	5. Mallumo

Karena waktu selalu mempermainkan mereka yang menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar kembali perasaan-perasaan benci yang menguar hingga tubuh hancur akibat desakannya. Rona-rona pucat menghantui di kepingan hati yang tersisa, memberikan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tak ingin dijawab. Bermain-main dengan benak yang sudah lelah menjalani hidup.

Menghantui, tidak ada lagi kata yang lebih tepat untuk digunakan selain menghantui. Membayang dalam benak dan sanubari, mengusik ketenangan yang perlahan menipis hingga akhirnya lenyap tanpa sisa … hingga pada akhirnya hantu-hantu itu menjadi sosok yang nyata. Hidup dalam jantung hati masing-masing manusia yang mengabdi padanya.

Sosok yang kita kenal dengan nama …

… perasaan tak berdaya.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, AU, drack-fict, death chara, OOC, miss typo(s), Slight BL, etc.**

Dipersembahkan untuk Ambar Lopita Allagan yang sudah menebakku dengan tepat. Dengan prompt 'SasuSaku, _sepasang kekasih yang terjebak dalam kasus pembunuhan.'_

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _Kemarin, aku punguti remah-remah hati_

 _di antara puing-puing emosi yang kian meraja_

 _mengoyak dan mencabik, mencuri tiap tetes air mata yang jatuh_

 _Hei, kau …_

 _Ya, kau._

 _Kau yang mencintai dengan sepenuh hati_

 _dan kau juga yang hatinya patah akibat cinta yang kau abdi_

 _Urungkan lah niatmu itu, berdiamlah dalam rumah dan matikan tiap indera yang ada pada tubuhmu_

 _Sebelum kau menyesal._

 _Sebelum kau turut berduka._

 _Esok, kau yang akan punguti remah-remah hati itu._

.

…*…

.

Sasuke membenci aroma obat yang tajam pekat di hidungnya. Mengingatkannya akan mimpi buruk yang menjadi bagian dari kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya.

Di mana dia duduk sendirian di atas dipan keras, menatap hampa angin yang meniup helai-helai cokelat daun yang mengering. Dan tangannya—tangannya yang mungil dan tak berdaya—terbalut perban. Perban itu sanggup menutupi kulit yang terkoyak hingga menampilkan daging dan tulang, namun tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa perihnya.

Namun aroma obat itu tidak seberapa buruknya jika dibandingkan dengan jeritan dan rintihan pilu orang-orang yang duduk di balik kamar-kamar kecil dengan pintu sempit berjeruji. Mata-mata liar dan kosong memandanginya, mengikuti langkahnya, seolah ingin memburunya. Gumaman-gumaman lirih, berupa makian atau kata-kata tanpa makna, diucapkan. Menjadi pengiring kaki-kaki yang berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor remang-remang.

Rumah sakit jiwa. Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke mengunjunginya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan kali dia datang ke tempat dengan julukan sama selama empat tahun terakhir. Tentu saja, istrinya akan berada di sampingnya—karena wanita itulah yang menjadi pasien. Namun tempat ini … benar-benar berbeda dengan yang pernah didatanginya.

Rumah sakit jiwa tempat Sakura menjalani terapinya adalah tempat dengan tembok putih bersih dan dokter serta perawat yang tampak ahli, terus tersenyum menenangkan. Para pasien depresi ditempatkan dalam kamar pribadi yang tertutup dengan fasilitas unggulan. Bukan tempat kumuh dengan orang-orang kotor berbau pesing yang mengerang dan menjerit seolah malaikat maut datang ke hadapan mereka saat itu juga. Naruto membual jika tempat ini terlihat sebelas dua belas dengan tempat anak buahnya mabuk tiap malamnya.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin menertawakan betapa uang sanggup membeli apapun di dunia ini.

Dan di tempat menjijikkan seperti itulah … Uchiha Itachi menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya.

Kamar-kamar berjeruji dengan bau kotoran manusia berubah menjadi pintu-pintu berkarat yang berderit jika dibuka. Wajah-wajah lelah dan lesu adalah orang-orang yang keluar dari tempat itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang memandang Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak ada satu pula yang bertanya apa tujuan mereka datang ke tempat itu. Setiap dari mereka yang terlihat, hanya menunjukkan wajah tak peduli yang menyedihkan.

Papan nama paling ujung menunjukkan nama Umino Iruka.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang sejenak sebelum Naruto mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka—sama sekali tidak mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Orang pertama yang mereka lihat di sana adalah pria dengan wajah tertutup masker. Rambut putihnya berkibar pelan terkena hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Duduk di kursi kayu reyot di balik meja yang tak kalah reyotnya. Menyangga dagu dengan malas. Di hadapannya—di atas meja—tubuh seorang pria dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya dibaringkan. Posisinya mengingatkan Sasuke akan pose Putri Salju yang biasa ada di buku cerita, dengan kedua tangan bertumbu di atas perut.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dasar kakek-kakek homo cabul. Apa yang kau lakukan pada narasumber kita, heh?"

"Sedikit minuman dan obat tidur. Sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan. Cukup satu gelas bir, dia pasti terkapar dibuatnya. Sayangnya Iruka adalah orang yang terlalu kaku, dia tidak mau minum di jam kerjanya, meski semua bawahannya melakukannya." Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya. "Kita pergi dari sini. Bukan seleraku bicara di tempat sampah."

"Hei, tempat pertemuan yang kau usulkan kemarin pun sama sampahnya tahu!" Naruto protes. Melirik pada dokter yang sudah tidak lagi terlihat muda, yang tengah dipaksa tertidur di atas mejanya oleh obat penenang entah apa. "Dan bagaimana cara kita membawanya?"

"Kugendong dia."

"Apa?! Itu akan terlalu banyak menarik perhatian!"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah sering melakukannya—apalagi dia lebih sering menolak dibandingkan menurut." Kakashi tertawa pelan saat mengangkat si dokter dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Membuat dua pria yang lebih muda bertanya dari mana asal keawetmudaan otot-otot sang informan. "Sepertinya orang gila-orang gila di sini sering membawa kabur dokter dan para perawatnya. Tidak pernah ada yang peduli jika aku melakukannya."

"Dan aku tidak akan terkejut jika ternyata kau adalah salah satu penghuni tempat ini," Sasuke mendecih kesal. Menendang gelas yang terguling ke dekat kakinya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan. "Ke mana kita pergi sekarang?"

.

…*…

.

Umino Iruka sebenarnya tidak lagi terkejut jika dia terbangun dalam kondisi kepala pusing dan ingatan yang terpotong di ruang kerjanya. Sudah sering. Terlalu sering hingga rasanya dia malas menghitungnya kembali. Biasanya, dia akan berada di sebuah apartemen kotor—atau hotel dengan dekorasi kelewat berlebihan—dengan Kakashi Hatake ada di sampingnya, menghisap entah rokok atau ganja tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tidak sepenuhnya. Dia memang berada di apartemen kotor, salah dari sekian banyak apartemen yang dimiliki Kakashi—' _rumah_ ' kesukaan pria itu, meski keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Dan dia memang menemukan Kakashi duduk di sampingnya sembari menghisap rokok. Namun pandangan mata pria itu tidak tertuju padanya. Dan Kakashi juga bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada di tempat ini. Satu pria dengan rambut pirang dan senyum lebar, dan satu lagi pria berambut gelap yang tatapan mata dinginnya terasa Iruka kenali ada di ruangan itu pula.

Satu jam sejak kesadarannya kembali. Tidak satu pun di antara tiga pria itu yang bicara, tidak pula Iruka. Dia hanya diam dan mengamati. Kakashi masih tampak santai, namun dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan maskernya—tanda jika dengan kedua orang itu sekalipun, identitasnya masih tetap dirahasiakan. Si pirang tampak antusias dengan sekelilingnya, mengamati dan bergumam-gumam, sesekali terkekeh saat mendapati ujung sampul majalah porno menyembul dari bawah ranjang atau botol sake yang menggelinding dari dalam lemari. Sementara dia yang berambut hitam, pria itu duduk bergeming di bangkunya. Sama sekali tidak melepas sepatu, tampak enggan melangkahkan kakinya di ruangan itu.

"Apa mereka orang yang kau sebutkan sebelumnya?" Iruka bertanya, memecah keheningan. Tidak memerlukan jawaban Kakashi. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan cara yang biasa saja untuk membawaku? Menculikku tidak selalu menjadi pilihan terbaik."

"Kau pasti akan menyuruh kami menunggu hingga jam kerjamu selesai." Kakashi menggerakkan biji matanya pada laki-laki berambut gelap yang duduk di sudut. Baru saja membinasakan seekor kecoak dengan ujung sepatunya. "Dan sepertinya ada di antara kami yang tidak akan sabar melakukannya—dan kali ini bukan aku, tentunya."

Umino Iruka menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Tidak peduli jika orang berkata menghela napas dapat menghilangkan satu kebahagiaan dari hidupnya. Kebahagiaannya sudah banyak menghilang selama beberapa dasawarsa terakhir. Seribu satu terima kasih dia berikan pada Kakashi yang selalu menempel padanya. Menghentikan aliran kebahagiaan yang datang padanya—bukan dalam artian dia membencinya. Tersenyum kecil pada pria dengan wajah dingin. "Melihat wajahmu, aku rasa aku sudah bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha lagi. Sasuke Uchiha, benar?"

"Kau pasti adalah yang mengurus orang itu," Sasuke menyahut singkat. "Dan juga melepaskannya."

Iruka mengangguk membenarkan. "Memang benar. Aku adalah psikiater yang bertugas untuk mengamati perkembangan mental Uchiha Itachi. Tapi bukan aku yang melepaskannya, aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk itu—seharusnya dia juga masih belum dikeluarkan dari ruangannya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan?"

"Ini akan makan waktu lama untuk menceritakannya."

"Karena itulah aku ada di sini."

Iruka mengangguk kecil, mengalah. "Administrasi rumah sakit jiwa. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika rumah sakit dengan fasilitas buruk—seperti tempatku bekerja—secara rutin selalu membuang pasien-pasiennya jika dianggap terlalu memenuhi tempat. Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tidak mendukungnya, tapi ada beberapa orang yang berkeras untuk tetap melakukannya." Iruka menarik napas panjang sekali, membiarkan aroma sake memenuhi hidungnya—sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan hati, seperti yang diperkirakannya. "Wajarnya, kami cukup selektif dalam memilih pasien mana untuk dilepaskan. Yang kira-kita tidak mengganggu masyarakat umum, atau yang tidak akan berusia panjang. Dan kami juga memiliki beberapa tempat pembuangan yang kami kira aman—cukup jauh untuk dapat ditemukan oleh keluarga mereka masing-masing.

"Itachi sendiri … dia adalah pasien khusus yang mendapatkan perintah pengurungan seumur hidup oleh negara. Tentu saja, aku sudah mendengar alasan mengapa surat pengurungan itu sampai turun. Pembunuhan berantai, pembantain terhadap keluarga sendiri, Itachi dianggap sebagai seseorang dengan kelainan jiwa akut yang membahayakan." Iruka memandang dua orang di hadapannya, tak bereaksi mendengar ceritanya. Tangannya mencengkram sprei kasur tempatnya duduk erat-erat. "Jujur saja, selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keganjilan padanya. Dia … dia seseorang yang tampak begitu normal. Maksudku … dia berinteraksi dengan baik, bahkan untuk standar umum, dia termasuk orang yang cerdas. Dia mengambil koran yang ditinggalkan penjaga di depan selnya dan membacanya, sesekali bahkan meminjam bukuku. Dia terlihat begitu … normal."

Iruka mencoba menebak perubahan ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Namun, bahkan dia yang menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk menerka emosi manusia, sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban di wajah dingin itu. "Namun, tentu saja, seperti apapun seorang pengidap psikopat terlihat normal, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bebas." Iruka kembali mengambil jeda panjang. Tampak ragu dengan kata-kata yang harus dirangkainya untuk kalimat berikutnya. "Di malam di mana Itachi dibebaskan, aku tidak dalam masa kerjaku. Tapi … aku juga sudah berulang kali memastikan, di dalam daftar pembuangan yang diserahkan padaku, sama sekali tidak ada nama Uchiha Itachi. Kalaupun ada, sudah seharusnya dia dibuang jauh ke pulau terpencil di ujung Jepang—sangat sulit untuk kembali ke tempat ini jika kau sudah ada di sana. Maka dari itu …"

Sasuke memandang Iruka sejenak. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan jika bukan orang itu yang membunuh putriku? Kata-katamu sangat terbalik dengan apa yang Kakashi katakan."

"Tidak seperti itu." Iruka menggeleng pelan. "Melihat dari caranya, aku yang sudah membaca berulang kali data Itachi tentu dapat dengan lugas mengatakan jika itu memang caranya. Perkiraan yang begitu matang, ketepatan waktu, teknik dan bekas yang nihil—semua sangat sesuai dengan yang pernah Itachi lakukan puluhan tahun lalu—pada keluargamu."

"Kalau begitu apa poin yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan tentang orang itu."

Iruka menunduk tidak menjawab. Kakashi yang duduk di sampingnya merangkulkan tangannya pada sang psikiater, mencoba memberi dukungan mental agar pria itu bicara. Iruka menarik napas beberapa kali. Menarik napas—menurut buku yang pernah dibacanya—adalah salah satu cara paling efektif untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dia membuka mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar malu mengatakan hal semacam ini. Rasanya seperti membuka borok yang sudah lama aku sembunyikan."

Dua pasang mata memandang Iruka dengan tatapan mendesak.

"Sepertinya … seseorang telah melepaskan Itachi." Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dan orang itu mungkin adalah … salah satu dari pekerja di rumah sakit jiwaku."

Keheningan adalah sebuah situasi yang tak lagi aneh bagi mereka. Kediaman adalah sebuah harta berharga, masing-masing dari mereka tentulah pernah mendengarnya. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto memanggil. Ikut bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke mencuri pandang pada Iruka yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kau ragu saat mengatakannya. Karena jika aku mengatakannya, maka rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja pasti akan mendapatkan masalah bukan?"

"Membuang mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar, dan lengah hingga menyebabkan seorang psikopat adalah kesalahan yang jauh lebih besar—aku tahu itu." Iruka masih menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Namun masih banyak orang yang bergantung pada kami—mengharapkan kewarasan kembali datang pada mereka."

Sasuke hanya memandangi sejenak. "Aku tidak akan mengusutnya."

Iruka membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu. "Maaf?"

"Aku menyelidiki kematian putriku karena keinginanku sendiri—bukan karena kepolisian. Sudah cukup bagiku jika mendapatkan informasi." Sasuke mendengus, mengambil mantelnya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. "Lagipula, mungkin orang-orang sepertimu lah yang masih dibutuhkan di dunia ini."

Iruka terdiam. Mencoba merenungi kata-kata Sasuke. Menghela napas keras-keras saat Sasuke membuka pintu, membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau selalu memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _'orang itu_ '?"

Langkah kaki terhenti. "Bagiku, _orang itu_ adalah _orang itu_."

Dan kemudian dua pria pergi.

.

…*…

.

 _Karena kita adalah bayangan dari senja_

 _maka biarkanlah malam datang pada kami_

 _membiaskan mimpi di antara kegelapan_

 _kemustahilan_

 _ketakutan_

 _mimpi_

 _harapan_

 _Sentuhan yang lenyap dibawa kabut kehilangan_

 _Menyambut bagian dari masa lalu yang dikubur dalam._

.

…TBC…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini ^^

Aku merasa chapter ini banyak sekali kekurangannya. Aku benar-benar lelah akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku sudah janji untuk rutin update tiap hari Jumat bukan?

Maaf karena belum bisa menuliskan kisah yang maksimal. Aku harap aku bisa membawakannya dengan lebih baik mulai minggu depan ^^

 **Ita** : Terima kasih ya ^^ Aku senang kalau bisa membawakan cerita yang bisa dinikmati sampai hati. Iya, akan kulanjutkan kok. Semangat!  
 **sachaan05** : Yup ^^  
 **kuro shiina** : Kenapa menduga Sakura, kalau boleh tahu sih …

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
